


Stray Bead

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Beads, Angst and Humor, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, Poetry, Sex toy picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It just wants to do its own thing. Bad bead, bad!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray Bead

Story Notes:

My muse wants me to write an anal bead(s) fic. I have an idea for it. But, for now I've decided to write a poem instead.

Ten buzzing beads all in a row.  
All lined up, in your hole they go.  
  
Pressure building, as I stroke your cock.  
Those beads a buzzing, having fun Spock?  
  
Screaming with pleasure, it's time they came out.  
One by one I remove them, as you plead and shout.  
  
You are amazing, such a spectacular sight.  
It seems one bead isn't there, it must have taken flight.  
  
Running around the room, holding your buzzing hole.  
I can't help but laugh, but you don't find it drole.  
  
Finally, it ceases and comes out to your relief.  
We should do this again, I think it was way too brief.

 

 

 

 


End file.
